militarywikiaorg-20200222-history
Battle of New Bern (1864)
– |place=New Bern, North Carolina |result=Union victory |combatant1= United States (Union) |combatant2= CSA (Confederacy) |commander1= Innis N. Palmer |commander2= George E. Pickett |units1= New Bern Garrison |units2= Pickett's Division and Hoke’s Brigade |casualties1= 13 killed 26 wounded 364 captured and missingCivil War Reference: New Bern February 1-3, 1864 |casualties2=200-300Lloyd p.366 |}} The Battle of New Bern was fought during the American Civil War from February 1–3, 1864. The battle resulted in a failure to Confederate forces trying to recapture the coastal town of New Bern which had been lost to the Union Army in 1862. Background Union forces had captured New Bern during Ambrose Burnside’s North Carolina Expedition in March 1862 and had been under Union control ever since. In 1864 the Union garrison was a brigade-sized force commanded by Brig. Gen. Innis N. Palmer. Major General George E. Pickett commanded the Confederate ground forces coordinating against New Bern with a detachment of Confederate Marines and sailors led by Commander John T. Wood. Pickett organized a three-prong attack against the town. Battle Brigadier General Robert F. Hoke’s brigade first made contact on February 1 along Bachelor’s Creek where he hoped to surprise the Union outpostChaitin p.92 under Col. Peter Claassen of the 132nd New York Infantry. Both sides brought forward artillery as the fight began to grew and Claassen ordered his men back into New Bern. In the darkness and fog Union reinforcements bound for the fighting became cut off and were captured.Civil War Reference: New Bern February 1-3, 1864 Hoke then halted his brigade outside New Bern and waited to hear from the rest of the Confederate attacks.Chaitin p.92 The second Confederate attack was led by Brig. Gen. Seth Barton which moved across the Trent River against the 17th Massachusetts Infantry under Col. Thomas I. C. Amory supported by the 3rd New York Light Artillery. Amory’s artillery opened against Barton causing him to believe the Union defenses he faced were far too strong and withdrew from range of the artillery. Pickett’s third attack was led by Col. James Dearing against Fort Anderson across the Neuse River. When Dearing came within sight of the fort, like Barton, he too believed the defenses facing him were too formidable to attack.Attack on New Bern “A Fine Plan Failed” By nightfall Palmer’s Union defenses maintained their position and Pickett gave up hope of renewing the assault. On February 2 Commander Wood and his naval contingent surprised the crew of the USS Underwriter anchored in the Neuse River. The majority of the Underwriter’s crew escaped but Wood’s Confederates seized the ship and set about to sail her downriver and attack the Union Navy Yard. Union artillery from Fort Stevenson opened fire on the Underwriter setting it on fire and forcing the recent captors to flee.Lloyd p.367 Pickett called off the offensive and retreated on February 4. Aftermath General Braxton Bragg, military advisor to Jefferson Davis, urged for a change in leadership. General Hoke would resume field command of the Confederate offensive against the Union-held North Carolina coast. Hoke would find greater success in his attack on Plymouth, North Carolina. References *Lloyd, H. H., ‘’’Lloyd’s Battle History of the Great Rebellion’’’ *Chaitin, Peter, ‘’’The Coastal War: Chesapeake Bay to Rio Grande’’’ Category:Conflicts in 1864 Category:New Bern, North Carolina Category:1864 in North Carolina Category:North Carolina in the American Civil War Category:Battles of the Eastern Theater of the American Civil War Category:Union victories of the American Civil War